Wastewater containing both dissolved and suspended solids often requires both biological treatment and clarification. Dissolved contaminants in the wastewater can be removed through biological treatment while suspended solids are generally removed through clarification. During the biological treatment, wastewater flows through a reactor containing biomass. In a fixed-biomass biological reactor, bacteria or biomass is fixed onto a support media. As the media is circulated through the wastewater, the biomass on the media digest dissolved solids in the wastewater. After biological treatment, the wastewater is clarified in a flocculation and clarification system. Typically, some of the biomass from the biological reactor sloughs off the media and flows with the biologically treated wastewater to the flocculation and clarification system. When the wastewater is treated with a ballasted flocculation process, the excess biomass often attaches onto the ballast that has been added to the wastewater. However, the excess biomass attached onto the ballast is difficult to remove in conventional separation systems. Thus, when the ballast is recirculated for use in the ballasted flocculation system, the excess biomass remains attached to the ballast. Over time, the continued growth of biomass on the ballast imparts a sticky residue thereto and decreases the efficiency of the ballast in the ballasted flocculation tank. Accordingly, there is a need for effective removal of biomass from the ballast prior to reusing the ballast in the ballasted flocculation system.